Una Sorpresa Muy Especial
by Scandal4
Summary: Este fue mi primer fic, tiene una años ya. Esta situado entre los libros 4 y 5. Una historia HHr con toques de celos, confusiones y mucho romance. Espero con ancias sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

"**Una Sorpresa Muy Especial"**

Eran las tres de la mañana, Harry estaba despierto y con los ojos muy abiertos acordándose de sus amigos de Hogwarts, ese verano con los Dursley la había pasado peor que nunca, pero tenia una esperanza: Al día siguiente, Ron y los Weasley lo irían a buscar a Privet Drive y lo llevarían a "La Madriguera" para pasar lo que quedaba del verano con ellos. Sabia que Hermione también estaría allí y, aunque le pareció raro al mismo Harry, tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, Harry estaba listo para irse, ese día los Dursley ni siquiera lo habían dejado desayunar, todavía estaban molestos por el revuelo que habían causado los Weasley el año anterior y los aterrorizaba el pensar que podía pasar de nuevo. Pero Harry había tomado las precauciones necesarias: había destapado la chimenea y esperaba sentado en la sala.

Eran las nueve y cuarto cuando Harry empezó a preocuparse ¿Por qué no había llegado Ron todavía?. En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de enfrente del numero cuatro de Privet Drive.

- ¿Acaso esta gente se atrevió a tocar a nuestra puerta a plena luz del día?!!!- grito tío Vernon levantándose rápidamente para evitar que los vecinos vieran la anormalidad de los Weasley.

Harry se levantó corriendo detrás de tío Vernon preguntándose porque Ron y su familia habían ido a buscarlo por aquel medio tan tradicionalmente _muggle._

Tío Vernon abrió bruscamente la puerta preparado para decirle algo a los Weasley pero lo que encontró fue muy distinto a lo que se esperaba, en la puerta se encontraba una joven muy bonita que le sonreía amablemente.

-¡Hola!- dijo la joven sin deshacer su sonrisa –¿Se encuentra Harry?

Tío Vernon se había quedado mudo, al igual que Harry y Dudley que había corrido (si así se puede llamar a lo que hacia Dudley) detrás de él. Ante su sorpresa, agradable por cierto, Harry reconoció a Hermione que lo miraba desde la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraban sus padres. Tío Vernon rompió el incomodo silencio de una manera que Harry nunca imaginó:

-Dr. Y Dra. Granger- se apresuro a decir - ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

Harry estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había escuchado ¿el señor Dursley conocía a los padres de Hermione? 

-Pa... Pasen por favor – dijo al hacerse a un lado –Bienvenidos a mi casa.

Dudley se había quedado mudo mientras los Granger se dirigían a la sala.

Los padres de Hermione se quedaron hablando por un largo rato con tío Vernon y tía Petunia mientras ella miraba resplandeciente de orgullo a Harry que no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse en parte de alegría porque se iría de la casa sin molestar a sus tíos y en otra porque observaba de reojo a su primo Dudley que por primera vez en su vida la televisión no era el centro de su atención sino Hermione, parecía que se había quedado completamente enamorado de ella. Pero Dudley no era el único que lo notaba; Hermione, según pensó Harry, estaba más linda que nunca este verano, lucia un par de jeans muy ajustados que resaltaban sus recién estrenadas curvas y una camisa rosa ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba a Dudley con la boca abierta.

Al cabo de un rato de charla, el padre de Hermione, le dijo que seria mejor que fuera a conversar un rato con Harry a otro lado, porque él tenia que hablar algo importante con el señor Dursley. Tía petunia no dijo nada, ya no podía ocultar la existencia de Harry.

- ¿Vamos a otro lado, Harry?- dijo Hermione pasando al lado de Dudley que miro a Harry con una envidia que no cabía en su enorme cuerpo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry –Vamos al patio.

Harry estaba ansioso por preguntarle a Hermione que era lo que pasaba y cuando llegaron al jardín, antes de que Harry dijera nada, Hermione le explicó:

- Nos pusimos de acuerdo con Ron para que no pase lo mismo del año pasado, Harry –dijo Hermione advirtiendo la presencia de Dudley que la miraba incansablemente – Te vinimos a buscar nosotros y luego, desde mi casa, nos iremos a la casa de Ron.

-¡ Buena idea! – dijo Harry radiante de felicidad.

Siguieron caminando y después de un rato Hermione preguntó:

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que ese chico nos mira tanto?- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Dudley que estaba asomado a la puerta de la casa.

- Ese es Dudley- dijo Harry con una risa un poco disimulada- y creo que no nos mira a nosotros sino a ti.

Hermione se había puesto colorada y muy incomoda. Buscando conversación Harry se apresuró a decir:

- ¿Cómo esta Krum?- preguntó Harry sin muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione lacónicamente.

- Pensé que este verano irías a visitarlo - interrogó Harry sin ocultar su contento ante la noticia.

- Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría – dijo Hermione con una mueca en el rostro como recordando algo feo.

Harry se había puesto inesperadamente contento por lo escuchado y le preguntó a Hermione si no quería sentarse en el banco del jardín junto a él, en ese momento Dudley gruñía de forma extraña desde la casa.

- ¿Que le sucede? – pregunto Hermione extrañada por el comportamiento del cerdito.

- Es que esta mañana me estuvo molestando porque yo no conocía a ninguna chica – dijo Harry recordando la cara que Dudley le hizo mientras se burlaba de las desgracias sentimentales de su primo y poniéndose un poco colorado – me parece que cree que eres mi novia o algo así.

De repente Hermione miro a Harry de una manera muy pícara y dijo:

- Me parece que ese gordito se merece una lección por molestarte todos estos años.

Hermione se levantó del banco del jardín y tomó a Harry de la mano para que la siguiera, se detuvo a mitad de camino a la casa, donde Dudley los podía ver claramente.

- ¡Sígueme la corriente Harry! – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

Ella le había tomado ambas manos y se las había puesto en su cintura, lentamente levantó sus manos y le empezó a acariciar el rostro a Harry que se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Estaban cada vez mas cerca, y se seguían acercando, sus narices casi se chocaban cuando escucharon un portazo; Dudley, en un acceso de rabia, se había metido a la casa, horrorizado por lo que Harry y Hermione estaban por hacer. Harry no se había dado cuenta del portazo, él se había quedado con los ojos cerrados esperando el beso pero los abrió de repente cuando escuchó a Hermione que decía mirando hacia donde había estado Dudley y soltándolo:

- ¡Eso le enseñara al muy metido!- Y, aun sonriendo, se dirigió hacia la puerta - ¡Vamos Harry, ya deben haber terminado de hablar!.

Desconcertado por lo ocurrido, Harry la siguió.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

" **La Madriguera y El Corazón"**

El resto del día fue muy raro para Harry, después de entrar nuevamente en la casa de los Dursley, estos lo habían despedido muy amablemente, lo que era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él. Hermione le explicó, en el camino a su casa, que toda la cortesía de sus tíos se debía a que sus padres podrían concretar un negocio con Grunnings, la compañía de tío Vernon, para la construcción de sus nuevos consultorios.

Los padres de Hermione eran muy agradables, el camino a su casa se le hizo muy placentero a Harry que disfruto del viaje en el asiento trasero charlando con ella sobre lo que harían al llegar a la casa de Ron. Pero algo más estaba en la mente de Harry, aquel acercamiento con Hermione en el patio de la casa de los Dursley iba y venia en su mente cada vez que ella le sonreía. ¿ Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era Hermione en los años anteriores?. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, seguro era su imaginación, todo pasaría al llegar a la Madriguera.

Al arribar a la casa de los Granger, la alegría de Harry se disparó por las nubes, esperándolos en el frente de la casa se encontraban los Weasley a pleno, Ron, su hermanita Ginny, los mellizos Fred y George y el señor y la señora Waesley que lo saludaban con una aprecio que no había visto en todo el verano. Entraron en la casa de los Granger y partieron con polvos _flu_ hacia la Madriguera, Harry se despidió de los padres de Hermione agradeciéndoles por haber ido a buscarlo y desapareció entre las llamas color esmeralda que sobresalían de la chimenea.

Al llegar al Madriguera, Harry, se encontró con una niña que no había visto nunca, era rubia con unos brillantes ojos azules que iluminaban donde mirara.

- Ella es Kristy – dijo Ron poniéndose tan colorado que no se distinguía donde empezaba su pelo – Somos amigos desde que éramos muy chicos, hace cinco años se fue del país con sus padres, ¡pero ya regresó!.

La chica se acercó a Harry y se presentó.

- ¡Hola!, Un placer conocerte al fin, Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Kristy amistosamente.

Ron volvió a ponerse colorado cuando ella lo miró, luego fue a saludar a Hermione y le dijo algo al oído mientras Kristy hablaba con Harry. Harry los miró de reojo y un extraño pesar lo invadió al ver a Hermione sonreír ante lo que decía Ron mientras asentía: "No te preocupes, Ron (creyó oír Harry) yo te ayudaré".

Parecía que Hermione ya conocía a Kristy porque la saludó muy amigablemente, sin presentarse, y luego se dirigió a Harry:

- Vamos Harry – le dijo tomándole la mano – te voy a mostrar donde dormiremos.

-"¿Dormiremos?"- dijo Harry desconcertado mientras subían la escalera - ¿juntos?.

Hemione lo miro como si este no entendiera nada.

- Es que Ron me pidió un favor - le contó ella en un susurro –me preguntó si a mi no me importaría compartir el cuarto de Charlie contigo para que él pueda compartir el suyo con Kristy, es lo que me acaba de decir.

Harry sintió una repentina emoción que rápidamente fue suplantada por el nerviosismo ¿compartiría el cuarto con Hermione? ¿Con una chica?. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso si la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo?.

Llegaron al cuarto de Charlie donde había dos camas pequeñas una al lado de la otra, Hermione le dijo que la suya era la que estaba contra la pared y la de ella la que estaba debajo de la ventana, Harry la miró desconcertado.

- Es que yo vine anteayer para preparar todo con Ron – le dijo Hermione ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry - ¡No te preocupes que no muerdo! – le aseguró mientras reía – ahora bajemos que la señora Weasley preparó un almuerzo excelente.

La comida estuvo genial, el clima que se vivía en la casa de los Weasley ponía a Harry muy contento, pero algo lo extrañó un poco, no reconocía la forma de actuar de su amigo Ron: se había sentado al lado de Kristy y no paraba de mirarla, apenas le respondía sus preguntas de cómo había pasado el verano. Al terminar de comer, la señora Weasley le pidió ayuda a Hermione y Kristy para limpiar la cocina pero Ron dijo apresuradamente:

- ¡Hermione!, Deja que yo ayude a Kristy y tu ve con Harry.

Hermione asintió y rápidamente tomó a Harry del brazo y salieron al patio donde Croockshanks practicaba su deporte favorito: atrapar gnomos.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Ron?- le pregunto Harry a Hermione que se había sentado en una gran piedra en el jardín de la casa y disfrutaba del sol.

- ¡Ah!, Nada – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – es que está enamorado.

Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de la cara de desconcierto de Harry y se apresuró a explicarle lo que Ginny le había confiado el día anterior:

- Resulta que Ron y Kristy ya se conocían hace mucho, como Ron te contó cuando llegaste, pero lo que no te contó es que cuando ella vivía en el país él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y piensa que ahora es la oportunidad para que sea su novia – Hermione hablaba como si todo esto no le molestara, es más, estaba muy contenta al respecto.

- P... Pero, Hermione – dijo Harry dubitativo – ¡¿Pensé que a ti te gustaba Ron?!

Hermione lo miró muy seria y sin cambiar la expresión le dijo.

- A mí me gusta otra persona, Harry – y miró hacia otro lado.

Harry se alegró por todo lo que escuchó, lo de Ron era buenísimo, nadie se merecía encontrar novia como Ron, pero descubrió un nuevo sentimiento que nacía en su corazón, a Hermione le gustaba otra persona ¿Seria él? ¿Por qué le preocupaba saber de quien hablaba?. Harry, de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo: Hermione era **SU** amiga y no quería compartirla con nadie, pero ¿ Quería, él, seguir siendo solo su amigo?.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 "**El Expreso de Hogwarts"**

La semana de Harry en la casa de los Weasley pasó muy divertida aunque trataba de esquivar a Hermione la mayor parte del tiempo porque se ponía a pensar en ella como un tonto y no prestaba atención a nada más. Él y Ron se pasaban el día practicando Quidditch, Ron se había propuesto entrar al equipo ese año como guardián y entrenaba como loco; en la cena del primer día de su llegada, Ginny, le contó a Harry que era porque Kristy asistiría ese año a Hogwarts y Ron quería impresionarla, así es que Harry puso mucho empeño en ayudarlo.

Por las noches se acostaba muy tarde para no tener que estar con Hermione mientras ella estuviera despierta, pero se encontró la ultima noche antes de regresar a Hogwarts sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirándola mientras dormía, un rayo de luna daba de lleno en su rostro y Harry la vio más linda que nunca. (no es la propaganda del Reduce Fat Fast®)

El día anterior había estado hablando con Ron al respecto, le comentó lo que estaba sintiendo, un poco preocupado por lo que le contestaría ya que el año anterior, cuando Krum se le acercó a Hermione, él se molestó mucho. Pero Ron se lo tomó de la mejor manera, le dijo que para él solo existía Kristy y que él, Harry, debería poner en claro sus sentimientos y luego decírselo a Hermione.

Se pasó el resto de la noche analizando lo que sentía, incluso le había escrito a su padrino, Sirius, y este le había contestado que "desde que la conocí supe que Hermione seria perfecta para ti, no la dejes ir", pero él no estaba seguro de nada. Cada vez que la miraba sentía tantas cosquillas en la panza que pensaba que se iba a descomponer; pero, en Hogwarts, estaba Cho, ella le gustaba mucho ¿Le gustaba? ¿Todavía?, estaba cada vez más indeciso, pensaba en Cho pero luego miraba a Hermione acostada a su lado y todo empezaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente, seguramente cuando viera a Cho en el expreso de Hogwarts todo se aclararía.

La mañana siguiente encontró a todos en la casa muy apurados, no querían llegar tarde y perder el Expreso a Hogwarts. Era muy temprano cuando Harry se despertó de golpe: alguien lo llamaba, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras trataba de encontrar sus anteojos en la mesita de luz, cuando tuvo una visión más nítida del cuarto, Harry vio a Hermione que estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y que con una sonrisa lo llamaba para que se levante.

- ¡Buenos días, Harry! – dijo muy contenta – si no te levantas llegaremos tarde.

Lo dijo muy suavemente pero a Harry no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya se había dado cuenta que Hermione lo trató mas dulcemente esa semana que en todo el tiempo que se conocían.

A las nueve menos diez ya estaban todos en la plataforma 9 ¾ de King's Cross, Harry buscaba ansioso entre la multitud a Cho, al verla se sintió muy raro: todo lo que sentía por ella había desaparecido en el verano, decidió evitarla y ayudar a Ron a cargar sus baúles, el de Kristy y el de Hermione en el compartimiento del tren que habían encontrado para ellos solos. Se despidieron de los Weasley agradeciéndole por sus cuidados y se sentaron en los asientos del tren. Hermione se levantó diciendo que iría a saludar a Parvati y Lavender, antes de partir hacia Hogwarts. No pasó mucho tiempo desde su salida hasta que aparecieron las personas más repugnantes de todo el colegio: Malfoy, franqueado, como siempre, por Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Pensé que el miedo te impediría venir este año, Potter! –dijo Malfoy arrastrando las sílabas como siempre.

Pero Harry y Ron ya lo tenían calado y no reaccionaron, el año pasado le habían dado su merecido y por eso ellos no se atrevían a entrar. Sin abandonar su propósito de molestar, Malfoy, inquirió:

- ¿Dónde esta esa sangre sucia de Granger?

A Harry le empezó a hervir la sangre pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se escuchó la voz de Hermione que acababa de regresar.

- Hola, Malfoy - dijo impávida - se te están acabando los insultos ¿verdad?

Malfoy se quedó congelado al verla a su lado, pero no era de miedo o ira por el insulto recibido, era algo más: Hermione estaba muy linda ese año y Harry no fue el único en notarlo, mientras ella pasaba para sentarse en el compartimiento, tanto Malfoy como sus amigotes, se quedaron pasmados, mirándola, hasta que se sentó. Harry al percatarse de porque la miraban se apresuró a decir:

- ¿Necesitas algo más, Malfoy? - con el rostro más duro que pudo poner.

Malfoy no dijo nada pero se apresuró a marcharse sin decir palabra, Harry pensó que seria inconcebible para él admitir que una "sangre impura" le parecía atractiva.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a Hogwarts, los chicos ya se habían colocado sus túnicas y esperaban tranquilamente a que el tren amainara la marcha. En ese momento, Kristy, que estaba mirando a Ron desde hacia largo rato, dijo:

- Ron, ¿me acompañas a la locomotora para ver cuanto falta?

A Ron no le importaba cuanto faltara pero se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y la siguió tomándole la mano.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse ante el obvio intento de sus amigos de estar solos.

Después de unos instantes:

- Este viaje me da siempre mucho sueño – dijo Hermione recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Si... si, a mí también – respondió Harry visiblemente nervioso.

La noche ya había caído, Harry miraba por la ventana tratando de escapar de aquella situación tan incomoda, pero, a decir verdad, él sentía que realmente no quería escapar para nada sino que quería que dure mucho tiempo más. Las manos le transpiraban, el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más, no como si estuviera en peligro, sino como si su cuerpo supiera lo que estaba por hacer, iba a confesarle a Hermione lo que sentía, se dio cuenta que Ron y Kristy los habían dejado solos también por eso, ese era el momento justo, no tenía que dejarlo ir.

-¿Hermione? – dijo Harry de repente, rompiendo con la monotonía del viaje.

- Sí, Harry, ¿Qué pasa? – le respondió ella levantando la cabeza de su hombro y mirándolo fijamente.

- Qui... quiero decirte al... algo- murmuró Harry dominado por la vergüenza.

Hermione lo seguía mirando esperado por lo que Harry le quería decir, entonces, ante una ráfaga de valentía, Harry, le tomó las manos y sin quitar los ojos de Hermione, dijo:

- ¡Me gustas mucho, Hermione!

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry no le dio tiempo de pronunciar palabra, embargado por el mismo valor decidió hacer lo que hace mucho tenia ganas, besarla. Antes de que se diera cuenta de como ni cuando, se encontró con los ojos cerrados, besando a la chica más linda de Hogwarts y lo mejor de todo era que le gustó mucho.

Después de unos instantes se separaron, Harry notó que Hermione siguió con los ojos cerrados por un segundo mas, al abrirlos miró a Harry y le sonrió, eso le dio a entender a Harry que no lo iba a matar por el arrebato.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry – es que me dejé llevar, tenias muchas ganas de besarte.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Hermione acercándose aún más a él – no eras el único.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Harry incapaz de dominar su contento.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras Harry la tomaba por la cintura, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y le dio el beso más tierno que había dado en su vida, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Esa fue la mejor llegada a Hogwarts que Harry hubiera deseado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

"**Infortunado Encuentro"**

Solo el estrépito del tren arribando a la estación de Hogsmeade pudo separar a Harry y Hermione. Más contentos que nunca salieron del tren para reunirse en la plataforma con Ron y Kristy que los miraban como sabiendo lo que había pasado. Saludaron a Hagrid que se llevaba a los de primero hacia el lago y tomaron un carruaje para arribar a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible, llegaron ante las imponentes puertas de roble que daban al vestíbulo donde la profesora McGonagall los estaba esperando.

- Tú debes ser Kristy O'Donell – dijo observando detenidamente a la chica que se encontraba de la mano con Ron.

- Si – respondió ella algo cohibida por la mirada de la profesora.

- Entonces me tienes que acompañar – dijo la profesora McGonagall haciéndole una seña para que la siga – pasarás después de los de primer año para que el sombrero seleccionador te ubique en una de las casas.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Kristy aún no tenía casa y pensó cuanto estaría deseando Ron que estuviera en Gryffindor. Después de que Kristy siguiera a la profesora, los tres se dirigieron al Gran Salón para el banquete pero alguien llamó a Harry desde el vestíbulo, era Cho que le hacia señas con la mano para que se acerque, Hermione lo miró severamente, lo tomó de la mano acercándolo a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se fue a buscar asientos al Gran Salón con Ron, dejándolo para que hable con Cho.

- ¡Hola, Harry! – dijo Cho impresionada por lo que acababa de ver – no sabia que estabas con Hermione.

- Sí, bueno. , Hace muy poco que estamos juntos- dijo Harry pensando en la respuesta mas apropiada.

- Ah – dijo Cho visiblemente disgustada y se retiró.

¿Por qué habría llamado Cho a Harry? ¿Tendría algo que decirle y no se animó? ¿Por que estaba tan enojada?. Con todas estas preguntas, Harry fue a sentarse con Ron y Hermione que habían guardado dos lugares para él y Kristy. La ceremonia había empezado y poco apoco los alumnos se ubicaron en las casas en las que los colocaba el sombrero seleccionador, había llegado el turno al último de los de primero para probarse el sombrero:

- ¡Ravenclaw! – gritó el sombrero unos instantes después, y el pequeño de ojos cafés fue corriendo hacia la mesa de su casa.

- A continuación tenemos una selección muy especial – dijo la profesora McGonagall al pararse frente al taburete en donde se encontraba el sombrero – O'Donnell, Kristy comenzó su educación en un colegio de Irlanda, pero como ha regresado al país, será seleccionada por el sombrero al entrar en el quinto año.

La profesora McGonagall se hizo a un lado y Kristy se acercó al taburete, se sentó y colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, pasaron unos segundos, en los que Ron cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa, y luego:

- ¡Gryffindor!- exclamó el sombrero y la mesa de Harry propició una aplauso a su nueva incorporación, Kristy fue corriendo a la mesa y se abrazó con Ron que lucía mucho más contento que ella. La cena transcurrió normalmente, cuando terminaron, Dumbledore, los mandó a dormir; Harry y Hermione se despidieron con un abrazo antes de tomar diferentes escaleras para llegar a sus dormitorios. Harry tardó un rato en dormirse, esperaba a Ron que se había quedado despidiéndose de Kristy en la sala común, cuando el sueño lo empezó a invadir, se dio vuelta y, pensando en Hermione, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione bajaron al mismo tiempo a la sala común y decidieron ir al Gran Salón sin esperar a Ron ni a Kristy ya que ninguno de los dos había ido a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos los interrogó sobre el asunto cuando se encontraron con ellos ya sentados en la mesa desayunando.

- Aquí tienen sus horarios – dijo Ron entregándoles las hojas – la primera es _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _con Hagrid.

Era la mejor manera de empezar el año escolar, visitando a Hagrid, aunque esperaban no tener que lidiar con ninguna criatura demasiado peligrosa ese año. Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio para la clase, a su pesar se dieron cuenta que la seguían compartiendo con los de Slitheryn. Muy extrañado Harry notó que Malfoy estaba apartado de la clase mirando con recelo a Hermione, mientras bajaban en fila hacia la cabaña de Hagrid; Malfoy había quedado al último tratando de no toparse con Harry y sus amigos, no se veía a Crabbe o Goyle por ningún lado, y parecía que sin guardaespaldas Malfoy no era tan valiente, en ese momento Harry vio la oportunidad de vengarse por todo lo que este le había hecho anteriormente, se aproximó a Hermione y le susurró algo al oído, esta aceptó y se detuvieron en el medio del camino.

- Sigan ustedes solos – le informó Harry a Ron – después los alcanzamos.

En el momento que Ron y Kristy tomaban una curva del camino y se perdían de vista, Harry, se volvió a Hermione para explicarle su plan, Malfoy, mientras ellos hablaban se había detenido y escondido tras un árbol para observarlos. Hermione se había dado cuenta de esto y cuando Harry le contó lo que él pensaba, que Malfoy se sentía atraído por ella, aceptó seguir con el plan de Harry aunque un poco incrédula por lo que acaba de escuchar. Con el solo propósito de molestar a Malfoy, Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura y comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente, lo de Malfoy resultó una buena excusa para hacer lo que él quería desde que se había despertado, Malfoy, que aun se encontraba detrás del árbol estaba pálido (mas de lo usual), parecía no querer seguir mirando pero algo lo obligaba a hacerlo; después de un rato, Hermione, entre risitas, le dijo a Harry que ya era bastante castigo para Malfoy por un día y que llegarían tarde a clase, Harry se dio cuenta que ella había adivinado sus intenciones. Sin poner excusas, Harry, aceptó, y, de la mano, continuaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

El resto de las clases de la mañana resultaron muy placenteras, Harry lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca. Cuando se dirigían al Gran Salón para el almuerzo, Harry recordó que había olvidado el libro de _Encantamientos Nivel 5_ que necesitaba para la próxima clase, le avisó a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia la sala común de su casa para buscarlo, antes de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, sintió que alguien lo llamaba del corredor por donde había pasado, era Cho Chang que corría a su encuentro.

- Que suerte que te alcancé, Harry – dijo un poco agitada –he querido hablarte todo el día pero no te despegabas de esa chica.

- Esa chica es mi novia – dijo Harry un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Cho.

- Si, si, bueno – dijo Cho sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar – Mira Harry, me he enterado que planean un baile para Halloween y quería que seas mi pareja.

Harry se sorprendió.

- Cho, ya te dije que tengo novia – expresando un poco de disgusto porque ella no lo escuchaba.

- Harry, ya se que lo que estas haciendo – dijo Cho abrazando a Harry, a pesar de sus intentos de alejarla – No tienes que estar con nadie para darme celos, yo también quiero que estemos juntos.

- ¡Yo no intento darte celos! – dijo Harry un poco cansado del hostigamiento de Cho – Hermione y yo som...

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera completar lo que decía, Cho, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó a la fuerza, después de forcejear un rato, Harry, consiguió separarla de sí, pero era demasiado tarde, mirando sobre el hombro de Cho, Harry distinguió a Hermione (que seguramente lo había ido a buscar debido a su tardanza), por su rostro rodaba una lágrima silenciosa, Harry aparto rápidamente a Cho de su camino para intentar hablar con Hermione pero ella salió corriendo hacia el otro lado; Harry intentó seguirla pero Cho lo tomó de la manga de la túnica y aunque este se soltó, Hermione ya se había perdido de vista.

No pudo hablar con Hermione en ninguna de las clases por el resto de la semana que siguió, siempre algo se lo impedía; Hermione estaba visiblemente triste y también Harry que se daba cuenta, a cada día que pasaba, de cuanto la necesitaba, pero su desgracia no estaba cerca de terminar. Ese día comenzaría el entrenamiento para la temporada de Quidditch, él y Ron (que había logrado entrar al equipo) se encaminaban al estadio para la practica.

- Kristy nos espera allí – dijo Ron mirando la cara de Harry – iba a tratar de convencer a Hermione de que fuera con ella.

Harry le había contado lo sucedido a Ron y Kristy y ellos le prometieron que lo ayudarían, pero Hermione era obstinada y cabeza dura, cuando se le metía algo en la mente era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer, por eso, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Harry había comenzado a desesperarse: realmente no la quería perder, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

El entrenamiento empezó normalmente, mientras Ron hacia gala de su habilidad como guardián, Harry vigilaba las tribunas en busca de Hermione, estaba junto a Kristy en una de las tribunas más altas.

De repente entraron al entrenamiento los equipos de Ravenclaw y Slitheryn, no tenían el campo reservado hasta más tarde, Harry pensó que era solo para molestarlos, aturdido vio una imagen desagradable, Malfoy y Cho venían hablando como si fueran grandes amigos, lo observaron y riéndose se fueron con sus equipos. Sin dejar que esto lo afecte, Harry siguió entrenando, pensando solo en lo que le diría a Hermione mas tarde. Mientras el equipo de Gryffindor se bajaba de las escobas, Ravenclaw alzó el vuelo, se escucharon unos gritos y Harry miró hacia arriba, la escoba de Cho se movía descontroladamente, parecía que iba a caer. Harry, instintivamente montó su Saeta de Fuego para tratar de ayudarla, al mismo tiempo que Cho se dejaba caer desde una altura de unos quince metros, Harry apunto la punta de su escoba hacia delante y antes de que toque el suelo alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura y subirla a su lado, aterrizó con Cho aferrada a su cuello y negándose a soltarlo, todos los jugadores de Ravenclaw se aproximaron para ver que ocurría pero Harry pudo ver como Malfoy se acercaba a Hermione y Kristy y hablaba con ellas, no pudo ver mucho mas porque la multitud le tapó la visión, lo ultimo que alcanzó a divisar era como Hermione le respondía a Malfoy.

Todo lo que pasó después lo tenia sin cuidado a Harry cuyo pensamiento había quedado en el campo de Quidditch, se preguntaba que habían hablado Malfoy y Hermione, cuando Malfoy se acercó por detrás de él riéndose disimuladamente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry lo escuchara.

- ¡Potter!, me enteré que jugaste al héroe esta tarde con Chang, ¿verdad? – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara – Muchas gracias, es la primera vez que tu heroísmo me resulta útil.

- De que hablas, idiota – le preguntó Harry con una ira que iba en aumento.

- Es que tu proeza me dio el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle a Hermione si quería ir conmigo al baile de Halloween- le dijo con voz triunfante – me parece que no le agradó demasiado que te lanzaras a salvar a tu adorada Cho, es más, creo que eso fue lo que me hizo las cosas mas fáciles, solo espero que Hermione sea tan buena en "otras cosas" como lo es en el estudio.

Harry estaba que estallaba de ira, sino fuera porque la profesora Vector se acercaba por el pasillo, hubiera matado a Malfoy a golpes. Al volver a la sala común, esa noche, le contó lo ocurrido a Ron que no lo podía creer.

- Yo no confiaría en nada de lo que diga Malfoy- Dijo Ron sabiamente.

- Lo sé- asintió Harry muy triste, la noticia lo había demolido - ¡tengo que hablar con ella!- exclamó decidido.

- Tendrás que esperar – le dijo Ron mirando las escaleras que iban al dormitorio de las chicas – Hermione y Kristy ya se fueron a dormir; además, no creo que Hermione, por mas enojada que esté, haga una cosa así.

Harry se fue a acostar, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche, la sola idea de que Hermione estuviera con Malfoy le revolvía el estómago.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

"**Reconciliación"**

Lo primero que intentó hacer Harry a la mañana siguiente fue tratar de encontrar a Hermione para hablar con ella pero no bajó a desayunar, camino a la primera clase del día, Pociones con Snape, Harry vio algo que le desgarró el alma: Hermione había llegado primero a la mazmorra y se encontraba hablando muy acaloradamente con Malfoy, quien había recuperado la guardia de Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban apostados a su lado formando un cerco alrededor de ellos, Ron llego tras él y lo empujó para entrar, pero Harry no quería, quería salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, meterse en su cama y no salir de allí por el resto de su vida.

- Tienes que quedarte – le dijo Ron al oído – solo un poco, no debe ser lo que parece.

Ron tenia razón, si Harry se hubiera ido no habría visto lo que ocurrió en ese instante: Malfoy había abrazado a Hermione, pero Harry se dio cuenta enseguida que había sido a la fuerza porque ella lo apartó con mucha violencia mientras le recriminaba a viva voz:

- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras, idiota! – comenzó a decirle enrojecida de furia - ¡Te lo advertí, Malfoy¡ ¡Ya te dije que no iría a ese baile contigo aunque fueras la última persona viva en este planeta!, Ahora, ¡Sal de mi camino!.

Pero Malfoy se rehusaba a dejarla, la aferró mas fuerte contra su cuerpo e intentó besarla, entonces, al mismo tiempo, Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas.

- _¡Desmaius! –_ gritaron al unísono y Malfoy salió disparado a través de la mazmorra y aterrizó inconsciente sobre el escritorio de Snape, quien acababa de entrar en el aula.

¡Potter!, ¡Waesley! – gruñó Snape- ¡limpiarán la mazmorra después de clase como castigo!.

El castigo había sido leve considerando lo que habían hecho pero ni siquiera Snape podía obviar que la túnica de Hermione estaba abierta y toda arrugada por el intento de Malfoy de besarla.

Los chicos asintieron con desagrado, sabían que no debían tentar su suerte contestándole a Snape, Hermione los miró agradecida y al finalizar la clase se fue con Kristy. Harry y Ron limpiaron a regañadientes el aula, cuando terminaron (Snape ya se había ido), encontraron a Hermione en la puerta esperando a que salieran.

- Bueno – dijo Ron rápidamente – yo me voy, Kristy me debe estar esperando.

Ron se escabulló y desde atrás de Hermione le hizo señas de "buena suerte" a Harry.

- Ehh... quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy – dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza -... bueno, me tengo que ir.

- ¡No!, Espera – dijo Harry tomándola de la mano – no te vayas, tenemos que hablar ¿no te parece?

Hermione se volvió y miró a Harry directo a los ojos, estaba triste y no podía ocultarlo.

- Mira, Harry, estuve pensando mucho sobre esto, ya sabes, de nosotros y... – bajó la vista para que él no viera que lloraba – si tú eres feliz con Cho, yo no soy nadie para impedirlo...

- Espera, Hermione – dijo Harry levantándole el rostro con la mano – Cho me estuvo buscando desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, lo que viste fue...

- Esta bien, Harry, no tienes que explicarme nada, yo ya sabía que te gustaba...

- Tienes razón – dijo Harry – me gustaba, ahora no, la única persona a la que quiero eres tú.

Hermione miró a Harry como si no lo pudiera creer.

- Me puse loco cuando vi a Malfoy cerca de ti – reconoció Harry – tú eres mía y de nadie más, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y hemos pasado por demasiadas pruebas para separarnos ahora ¿no te parece?

Hermione lo miró dulcemente mientras Harry le acariciaba el pelo.

- Eres lo más lindo que me pasó desde que llegué a Hogwarts – le dijo Hermione en un susurro – yo jamás te cambiaria por alguien como Malfoy, pero me dolió mucho verte besando a Cho ese día, te quiero mucho, Harry.

- Yo también te quiero, mi amor – le dijo Harry abrazándola.

Harry le tomó el rostro y lentamente lo acercó al suyo, sus labios se unieron en un beso muy largo, ninguno de los dos dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó, las horas perdían sentido cuando estaban juntos.

FIN


End file.
